9. Nie damy się w ciemnościach
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Lindsay wygadała się, co do zdrajcy i okazał się nim... DJ, który do wszystkiego się przyznał. Drużyna wszystko mu wybaczyła. Ta scena była nudna. Uczestnicy mieli przeprawić się przez nasze pułapki w lesie. Podczas zadania Geoff dał się wciągnąć za Bridgette drzewom, a Beth stała się "nową Sadie" i razem z Katie denerwowała LeShawnę, która mimo wszystko wygrała wyzwanie. Pstrągi i Goryle zmierzą się w dogrywce, gorszej niż wcześniejsze wyzwanie ! Kto wygra, a kto dziś wyleci ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Niedźwiedzi LeShawna: Wygraliśmy !!! Izzy: Ciekawe, jaką oni będą mieli dogrywkę. Beth: Nieważne, póki jestem w grze z Katie, to jest cudownie ! Katie: No pewnie ! LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Świetnie ! LeShawna zeszła na drugi plan ! Ja się tak nie dam. Chyba przyszedł na nie czas ! '''Izzy: To ty się nie przyjaźnisz już z Sadie ? Katie: Przyjaźnię się, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogę mieć więcej przyjaciółek ! Izzy: No tak... Dom Goryli U Dziewczyn Bridgette: Czyli sprawa ze zdrajcą załatwiona ! Gwen: Nie sądziłam, że to tak szybko pójdzie. Bridgette: Ja też. Na szczęście Lindsay wszystko nam powiedziała. Lindsay: No tak. Nagle Lindsay popatrzyła się w stronę okna i zesztywnała Gwen: Lindsay, wszystko dobrze. Lindsay: T...Tam k...ktoś... Wskazuje na okno po czym Gwen z Bridgette się tam popatrzyły Gwen: Pewnie coś ci się przewidziało ! Bridgette: Gwen ! Jej się to nie przewidziało. Wszystkie piszcząc uciekły do pokoju chłopaków U Chłopaków Dziewczyny wbiegają do pokoju Geoff: Co się stało ? Bridgette: U... nas ktoś... Gwen: One sądzą, że ktoś był w naszym oknie i się na nas patrzył Lindsay: To była prawda ! Bridgette: Widziałyśmy go ! DJ: Spokojnie ! Wierzymy wam. A... DJ nagle popatrzył się na okno Cody: A i tak nas jest więcej, więc nie ma się czego bać ! DJ pokazuje palcem na okno Geoffowi Geoff: Cody ! Cody: Co ? Cody patrzy się na okno i ktoś z niego wychodzi Gwen: Dobra, teraz go widzę. Wszyscy krzycząc uciekają z pokoju Dom Pstrągów U Chłopaków Owen: Duncan ! Widzisz coś w tym oknie ? Duncan: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Tyler: Ja to widzę ! Duncan: A ja nie ! Owen i Tyler uciekają zostawiając samego Duncana Duncan: Ej ! Czekajcie ! U Dziewczyn Tyler i Owen wbiegają do pokoju Tyler: Ktoś był u nas w oknie ! Owen: Ale Duncana to nie obchodziło. Tyler: Więc my uciekliśmy, a Duncan został Courtney: Zostawiliście Duncana ! Chodźmy tam ! Wszyscy wychodzą z pokoju U Chłopaków Courtney: Tu nikogo nie ma ! Owen: Ale on tu był ! Heather: To pewnie sprawka Chrisa ! Blaineley: A może i nie ! Nagle ktoś wchodzi do pokoju Włamywacz: Witajcie ! Wszyscy oprócz Courtney uciekają Courtney: Czekajcie ! To przecież jest... Przed domkami Pstrągi i Goryle spotykają się ze sobą Bridgette: U was też on był ? Blaineley: Tak ! Zabrał Duncana i pewnie jeszcze Courtney ! Heather: Courtney ! Przecież ona tam była ! O nie... Gwen: Nam nikogo nie zabrał ! DJ: Niezupełnie. Bridgette: Jak to ? Geoff: Nie ma Codyego i Lindsay ! Blaineley: Czyli została nas ósemka. Heather: A dlaczego Niedźwiedzie nie uciekają ! Blaineley: Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie już ich wszystkich porwał. Heather: Coś mi nie pasuje ! Gwen: To pewnie jest... Nagle wszyscy prócz niej i Heather uciekli Gwen: Gdzie oni się podziali ? Heather: Nie wiem. Obracają się, a za nimi stoi włamywacz Gwen: Wiejmy ! Gwen i Heather uciekają, a on biegnie za nimi Las Pozostała szóstka uciekając nie zauważyła, że rozdzielili się na pół. W pierwszej trójce byli Bridgette, Blaineley i Geoff... Bridgette: Gdzie reszta osób ? Blaineley: Pięknie. Zgubiliśmy resztę ! Geoff: A to może oni zgubili nas ? Dostał w głowę od Blaineley Bridgette: Przestań. Musimy się teraz skupić i trzymać razem. W końcu jesteśmy w lesie, a jakiś psychopata nas goni ! Geoff: Spokojnie Bridgette, razem sobie poradzimy ! Blaineley: Ekhem... Geoff: No tak, ty też tu jesteś ! Blaineley (pokój zwierzeń): '''To jakiś koszmar ! Ktoś nas goni, jesteśmy w lesie i to jeszcze w nocy, a oni zamiast się tym przejmować to robią z tego jakiś romantyczny film ! Wolałabym trafić do Owena i Tylera ! '''Geoff: Może jeśli wyjdziemy z tego lasu, to on nas nie znajdzie ! Blaineley: Raczej kiepski pomysł. Bridgette: Dlaczego ? Blaineley: Obróćcie się to zobaczycie ! Obracają się a Włamywacz stoi za nimi i nikt nie zauważa, że Blaineley ucieka Bridgette: Spokojnie, najważniejsze, że jesteśmy razem ! Geoff: No tak ! Zaczynają się całować Włamywacz: Świetnie ! Dwie osoby pod rząd ! Lepiej dla mnie. ...Natomiast w drugiej trójce wylądowała reszta, czyli DJ, Owen i Tyler Owen: Jesteśmy sami i to jeszcze w lesie ! Tyler: Nie panikuj ! Uciekniemy mu ! I to dzięki mnie ! DJ: Akurat ! Tyler: Patrzcie ktoś do nas biegnie ! DJ: Tyler... Owen: ...to włamywacz ! Uciekają we trójkę i nagle znajdują się w ślepej uliczce Owen: Co to ma być ! DJ: A mówiłeś, że nas uratujesz ! Tyler: Tego się nie spodziewałem ! Nagle DJ dostrzega coś w krzakach DJ: Gwen... Gw'en kiwa przecząco głową, a DJ puszcza jej oczko'' '''DJ: O nie ! Zaraz nas złapie. Nikt prócz DJa nie zauważył uciekającej Gwen Studio Chris: Nikt prócz Gwen i Heather nie zauważył, że to dogrywka ! Jesteście żałośni ! Chef przychodzi z DJem, Owenem i Tylerem Chef: Już zbliżamy się do końca ! Chris: Została tylko Blaineley ! Więc Pstrągi wygrają ! Pstrągi skaczą z radości DJ: Niezupełnie. Chef: Jak to ? Złapałem wszystkich oprócz niej ! Chris: Ale rzeczywiście kogoś brakuje DJ: Nie ma Gwen ! Chef: Pewnie uciekła mi gdy łapałem ją z Heather. Chris: No to je złap ! Przed lasem Blaineley: Nareszcie udało mi się stąd wyjść ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Nie zauważyłaś, że to było zadanie ! '''Blaineley: Czyli wygrałam to ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Niezupełnie. Musisz albo pokonać włamywacza albo jako ostatnia nie dać się złapać ! '''Blaineley: Ale wszyscy zostali złapani, więc wygrałam ! Chris (przez megafon): 'Może... ''Nagle Chef ją łapie i idzie z nią, a zaraz potem wybiega Gwen '''Gwen: Tak ! Wygrałam ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Dokładnie ! Goryle tym razem wygrywają, a Pstrągi eliminują jedną osobę. '''Blaineley: Ale jak ! Przecież ona razem z Heather zostały złapane ! Chef: Musiała mi się wyślizgnąć. Ceremonia Chris: Po raz drugi na ceremonii ! Byliście jedną z najlepszych drużyn, ale Goryle są od was coraz lepsi. No cóż głosujcie ! Blaineley (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tyler. Czas na ciebie. '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń):' 'Żegnaj Blaineley ! Owen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Głosuję na Blaineley. '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Blaineley, z jednej strony mam z tobą sojusz, ale zaczynasz mnie wkurzać, więc... '''Chris: Mam jusz wasze głosy. Oto pięć pianek, a pierwsza wędruje do...Courtney, a kolejne do Duncana, Heather i Owena. Została mi jedna pianka, a wędruje ona do ... ... ... ... ...Tylera ! Blaineley odpadasz. Blaineley: Ale jak to ! Chris: Zdobyłaś 5 głosów, więc papa. Blaineley: Miałyśmy przecież sojusz ! Courtney: Nareszcie. Heather: Mimo wszystko cieszę się z tego ! Blaineley: A ja nie ! Chris: I tak została 16 uczestników ! Kto odpadnie następny ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Klip Specjalny Blaineley: Po raz pierwszy się starałam w zadaniu i odpadłam ! Dobrze, że chociaż nie będę musiała widzieć tamtych wieśniaków na oczy ! Teraz będę musiała chodzić na masaże po tym stresie tutaj ! Nie wygrałam miliona, co prawda, ale następnym razem będzie mój i wtedy dopiero będę sławna ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki